do you love me?
by Gaaraluvababe
Summary: this my writers block. another gaasaku pairing. gaara a bit ooc. please read and review.
1. moon gazing

**hey! gaaraluvababe here! i just wrote this to get rid of my writers block. so if it's bad i don't care. anyways carry-on.**

Moon Gazing

By Gaaraluvababe

It was dark. Gaara was in Konoha because he had to get papers signed from the hokage. After he was done he decided to visit a certain cherry blossom of his. They talked for hours. He finally decided to stay in konoha for a couple of days. When he left instead of going to his vacation house (the sand-sibs agreed to buy a house in konoha since they travel there a lot) he followed a path in the woods that led to a field. He sat in the field until the sun was gone that's when he started gazing at the moon. Gaara likes to gaze at the moon. It helps him think and relaxes him. It's been awhile since he's done that. Anyways, he sat in the field thinking about sakura. He seems to be doing that a lot lately. They just recently started going out. It's been at least a couple months maybe three. He just can't stop thinking that he's being used. He keeps thinking sakura's only using him to get over Sasuke. He was only a replacement. He knows he loves sakura with all his heart but does sakura really love him. She says every now and then but does she really mean. Theses thought have been going on forever now. Gaara didn't even notice the foot steps coming from behind him. Someone touched his shoulder and Gaara quickly grabbed their hand and turned around. When he did he saw sakura smiling at him. He then let go of her hand, sat down, and turned his attention back to the moon. After awhile she sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. It was silent for quite awhile until a subject sakura brought to mine.

"Why?" sakura said with her head down now.

Gaara stared at her confused. What was she asking?

"I don't understand sakura, what are u talking about?" Gaara asked still confused.

"When I say I love u why do u look at me with such pity" she said tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Gaara stared at her again then looked at the moon. "Because I know u don't mean it".

Sakura gasped. How could he say that? Why did he say that? Sakura love him with her heart. How could he say that she did not love him? Sakura stood up and started yelling, "How could u say that?"

Gaara looked at her in shock but then went back to normal. Once again he turned his gaze back to the moon. "Sakura, we both know u still love Sasuke, you're only using me to get over him. What u have isn't real love".

Sakura stared shocked. Did he really think that? Did he really believe that she was in love with Sasuke not him? Why would she love Sasuke? He does nothing but pushes her aside and looks down on her. Gaara was the one that cared for her and loved her not him. Sakura then looks down at the ground and smiles while tears are coming out of her eyes.

"You're wrong! You're wrong about that Gaara. I love you with all my heart and have every reason to, because you loved me and you cared for me. Sasuke has done nothing but treat me like I'm useless. I love you Gaara and I can't believe you would think such a thing.

By this time Gaara is standing looking at sakura's shaking form. He hugs her by the waist and puts his head on hers. He then whispers

"I now know that you do truly love me. I love you sakura and I'm so happy to know that you love me back.

He then lifts her chin and their lips meet in a passionate kiss. After they broke the kiss they stood there staring into each others eyes. Then sakura says

"I love you Gaara-kun! I really do!" and then looks deeper in his eyes to see that it is not pity in them but joy. Then he kisses her and says

"I love you too sakura! I love you too!"

**please review even if you didn't like it. please and thank you! **


	2. ideas

HHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP

HELP

People please send me messages of ideas for my next story. I don't care what couple. I just need to get out of this writers block. Please send me some ideas. Please and thank you.

Sincerely,

Gaaraluvababe


End file.
